


Wednesday: January 20th

by redmaples



Series: Stories about Blockmen [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, No One Is Okay, No beta we die like jschlatt, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tags May Change, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), because thats kinda weirdchamp, i dont really know how to tags this, im sorry, its not happy, may change later, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaples/pseuds/redmaples
Summary: An idea for what could, but probably won't happen, on Wednesday.please read the tags"It was amazing how quickly things could go downhill, here Tommy was standing on a disturbingly familiar obsidian path in the nether, surrounded by people he knows with Dream advancing on him."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Stories about Blockmen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 419
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Wednesday: January 20th

**Author's Note:**

> I did this while I was supposed to be doing homework and didn't really proofread it, but this is my first MCYT fanfiction, so I apologize if it's absolute trash. 
> 
> Also please be mindful of the tags because this story does contain suicide, so please just be careful and safe.

It was amazing how quickly things could go downhill, here Tommy was standing on a disturbingly familiar obsidian path in the nether, surrounded by people he knows with Dream advancing on him. He saw Phil and Techno pull Ranboo away, the latter proving to be some kind of sleeper agent for Dream, and Tubbo stood in the distance being held back by Jack and Niki. The teen wanted to laugh just a surely as he wanted to cry, his blue eyes glancing down at the two discs clutched in his hands, before flicking back up to Dream, who had stopped his advance a mere few feet away, Tommy was in striking range, and he knew Dream was aware of that fact. 

The two teens had gone to the meeting with a plan to kill Dream, but the sudden appearance of a very off Ranboo and Tommy’s disc threw everything into chaos, and in it Tommy somehow managed to get both discs and take off into the nether hub, after knocking Ranboo down, despite the other teen's betrayal Tommy did feel bad about that, and he saw the glare that promised death Techno sent his way. His own family looking as if he was a stranger, a monster they had to put down. 

Tubbo shouted at him to just give Dream the discs, that they had a plan they could still enact, but Tommy couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own heart beating, over his exhausted breaths as he saw a small smile appear under Dream’s mask, a smile he had grown all to used to when he was in exile. His breath came out even shorter as he glanced behind him, into the lava that bubbled and promised a way out. 

“You’re cornered, Tommy. You’ve lost, so why don’t you just give me the discs and I won’t hurt Tubbo. I won’t even kill you, you’ll just need to come with me. Look around you, Tommy, no one is stepping up to your aid, Niki and Jack have been planning to betray you for months, Techno, Phill and Ranboo have betrayed you, and Tubbo,” Dream paused, his smile growing as Tommy clutched the discs closer to his chest, “Don’t make me kill you, Tommy.” 

Tommy’s eyes flashed up to the mask that was still firmly in place on Dream’s face, he was right, no one cared about Tommy, no one cared about the discs other then Dream and him, he was the reason that all the wars had happened, it was his fault that L’Manburg had been destroyed, all because he couldn’t leave well enough alone. “All you do is hurt people, Tommy. So give me the discs and come with me and all of this will be over, no one else will get hurt because of you,” Dream cooed, his voice taking on an almost fatherlike tone, Tommy’s eyes looked to where Tubbo had stopped struggling to get over to him, to where Jack and Niki were whispering, and in the distance, he caught a flash of pink and a flutter of wings, his family, Tommy let out a weak scoff at that, his family, yeah right. His family that didn’t give a shit when he was in exile, that probably couldn’t care less if he died, his own father who let Dream mutilate Tommy’s wings and then sided with him in the end. 

“Come on, Tommy. You and I can still be friends, I forgive you,” Dream grinned, and Tommy was back in Logstedshire, Dream next to him whispering words of comfort as his life dissolved. “You’re not going to do it, Tommy. I know you’re not,” Dream had told him when Tommy said he didn’t have much left, that he was done fighting. “I have never liked hurting you, Tommy, but you force my hand every time. And yet, I still forgive you. Now, give me the discs,” Tommy could hear the growing annoyance in Dream’s voice. 

“Prove him wrong,” a voice hissed in the back of his head, “Don’t give him the satisfaction of winning. Dream’s never lied about people being traitors, he likes the chaos of it all, so don’t let Niki and Jack win either. You can win,” it cooed, and Tommy felt his eyes well with tears. 

“N-Niki wouldn’t do that,” he said, his voice somehow loud enough to carry to the portal hub that his “friends” were sat at, a bow ready in Tubbo’s hand, ready to save his friend, “She’s been with us since the beginning, with me. She- she wouldn’t-” 

“She’s been plotting to kill you, Tommy. They think you’re as bad as me, worse even, so why don’t you prove them wrong and surrender, give me the discs and come with me,” Tommy’s eyes, though blurry, landed on Niki who at least had the decency to look ashamed as Tubbo spun on her and Jack. Tommy couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he didn’t need to.

“Your family doesn’t care about you, and neither do your so-called friends. Tubbo may occasionally care about you, but he exiled you, and when push comes to shove I’m sure he’d do it again, you can’t even blame him, though. Think of all the times you’ve hurt him, you let Techno blow him up at the festival, you got involved in L’Manburg, you disrespected him when he was president, do you even care about him, Tommy?” Dream hissed, and Tommy glanced back at the lava and the warm comfort it could provide, “You’re not going to do it.” An arrow few past Dream, so close to hitting him, but barely missing. It should have been an easy hit, but a jerk of the hand had stopped it from hitting its target, and Dream took a step to grab Tommy. 

Tommy used to love flying, the feeling of the wind through his hair and feathers, he loved to dive the most though, it was one of his signature moves, to fly as high as he could, tuck his wings in and fall. He used to give Phil and Wilbur heart attacks when he first learned how to fly, Techno always laughing off to the side. Tommy would wait until the last second to pull up, to shoot his wings out and launch back into the air, inches from the ground or occasionally if there was deep enough water nearby he would dive into it. 

When he was exiled, Dream cut his wings, his axe cutting through feathers and bone alike, Tommy almost died then, he wished he had, but Dream wouldn’t let him. Later he asked Phil if wings could heal after being hacked apart, Phil had looked at him with more worry and concern then the teen ever cared to see from his father. That was the first time in a long time Tommy let someone other than Wilbur hold him, and it would be the last. 

Tommy thought he heard shouting as he fell, but the sound of wind moving around him made it impossible to hear who was shouting, but he did see Dream’s face, demasked and staring over the edge in shocked horror as Tommy fell with a smile, his destroyed wings flailing around him, trying to catch the air, but the damage that had never truly healed wouldn’t allow him to pull up, or maybe it would have if the teen had tried.

Tommy wasn’t aware that he screamed when he hit the lava, it was a scream that would haunt his family and friends for months, his discs burning away just as surely as his flesh did. “Oh, Tommy,” cold hands chased away the burn and Tommy opened his eyes to a bright L’Manburg and his brother’s hand on his face.  
“It was never meant to be,” Tommy muttered, his eyes filling with tears before he wrapped his arms around his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this if I feel like making it actually have comfort in it and a happy ending.


End file.
